It Wasn't Like That
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: Santana comes home to a fuming Rachel and has no idea why. Will it change their friendship forever? My thoughts on the Promo for Glee 5x09 when Rachel slaps Santana. :) Santana and Rachel centered with minor Kurt :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello There :D**

**This has been stuck in my head since the Promo for 5x09 aired and I had to write something.**

**It was written quite quickly and barely revised because i'm tired and I have a new episode of Lost girl to watch...:P**

**please review and feel free to tell me it was Awful if you feel that way. :)**

**I really hope they don't change the Pezberry Friendship onscreen because I like seeing hidden connotations to a Pezberry relationship (That's not there:P) and their friend ship is awesome! They just won a peoples choice for it, god sake Ryan why fix something that ain't broken**

**Any who...I don't own Santana or Rachel or Glee because owning people is illegal and I was too young to come up with the concept of glee when it aired :(**

**Minor violence and lots of angst :(**

* * *

**_It Wasn't Like That._**

'Ugh, I've had the worst day!' Santana exclaimed as she came through the front door to their loft, a loft she now called home. Sighing as she closed the heavy metal door, she turned around to explain to her roommate. 'Gunther once again stole all my…..Rach, what's wrong?'

Standing in front of the couch, fists clenched was a very red-faced Rachel. She moved swiftly towards Santana pointing her finger accusingly.

'You just couldn't help yourself could you Santana? Couldn't wait to angle your way in and steal all my dreams!' She proclaimed angrily.

'Wh-what?' Santana asked confused as she tried to stand her ground and not back away from a for once, very intimidating Rachel. 'What are you talking about Rach?'

'Don't Rach me! I thought I could trust you, that we were finally close friends. Second of course to Kurt for me and Quinn for you.' Rachel said a mixture of hurt and anger in her tone.

'We are friends, more than friends as you said. I don't understand what's going on, what did I do this time?' Santana questioned, slightly fed up but also worried.

It seemed she was always at fault in the end. She thought that they were finally close enough that Rachel looked past her sarcasm and ignored her snooping cause she knew deep down how much Santana really thought about her. She hoped she wouldn't be kicked out again.

'Of course you don't know what you've done. You never admit it when you're in the wrong.' Rachel huffed in annoyance. 'Let me remind you. You auditioned and accepted the part as my understudy for 'Funny Girl'. What were you going to do, poison my food and claim the position for yourself?'

Santana looked shocked for a second, before she snapped back scathingly. 'Yeah that's right, why else do I do anything except to sabotage you!'

'Well you have to admit it is suspicious!' Rachel said stepping even closer to Santana who would have been intimidated if it weren't for her slight height preference.

'Of course it's suspicious if you're always looking for me to be the fucking bad guy!' Santana exclaimed, exasperated. 'It wasn't like that, did it ever occur to you that maybe it had absolutely nothing to do with you and your giant ego?'

'Oh please Satan, don't lie to me. We all know you'll step on anyone to get ahead.' Rachel gritted through clenched teeth.

What hit Santana hardest was the name. Rachel hadn't called her 'Satan' since they had last really fought and that hadn't been since high school. Sure, Kurt called her it on occasion but it was in jest and she didn't mind it. This however was spat at her in rage. It hurt.

'Ha! You have nothing to say because you know I'm right!' Rachel shouted accusingly. 'Admit it. Admit you did this out of spite just to get to me. ADMIT IT!'

The slap came as a shock to Santana, so much so that she stumbled slightly back into the door. It echoed through the room and rang in her ears. She had been slapped many times before and slapped many people before, but usually it was Quinn and that was because they were nothing if not fiery.

Santana stood there watching as Rachel looked at her own now red hand in shock before lowering it slowly. Still she held her ground and glared at Santana as she watched an uncharacteristic reaction from the usually unbreakable girl. Santana's eyes began to water.

This changed everything. Even as Rachel justified she was right to do what she did, she couldn't help but flash back to a parallel even just after Santana slapped Finn and stood dumbstruck as she shook and tears built in her eyes. Rachel moved forward slightly to comfort Santana but the girl stepped back.

'Did it ever occur to you that maybe I auditioned because I came to take you to lunch last week but you were busy doing a scene so I sat down in the audience and watched as you blew the director away. Did it occur to you that because you have sung the same damn songs since your audition I started to sing along unconsciously to the songs now ingrained in my head and the casting director asked me if I'd be interested in being your understudy. I thought that as we were friends you wouldn't mind cause let's be honest there was only a marginal possibility you'd ever be sick and I thought you'd be happy that at least you could trust me to give a performance that although not up to your standard would be good enough. I thought you'd trust that I would do you proud until you were better and then step back when you were ready again. That was clearly stupid.'

As she finished her reasoning and explanation, Santana practically sprinted to her cordoned off area. Two minutes later, Rachel heard the bang of a suitcase being placed on the floor and the opening of drawers as she tried to process what Santana had said. This is when she panicked.

'What are you doing Santana?' She questioned, taken aback as she entered through Santana's curtain.

'Getting out before you kick me out.' Santana replied in a dead pan, the slight sniffle barely audible as she tried to cover up her crying. 'And why change back to Santana now? I'm Satan right. Always have been always will be evil.' She continued as her voice rose slightly with hurt.

Rachel bit her lip and winced at the anguish she heard. She had gone too far. Not only with the slap but the name. On a quiet night in months before as they cuddled watching movies, Santana had admitted how much she hated the nickname as she apologised to Rachel for her slip up in name calling every now and then. She suddenly realised that she hadn't been called any names except 'Smurfette' in months and that was a compliment in itself.

'San, I'm sorry.' Rachel said quietly as she moved towards the girl. 'I should have let you explain instead of jumping to conclusions. I know you and I should have known better.'

'No, you jumped to the right conclusion.' Santana said as she turned to her wardrobe, pulling out her dresses and stuffing them into suitcase.

Rachel sighed as she moved over to Santana's case and began pulling out the clothes already packed. Throwing them behind her head as she began emptying the case, Santana stared at her in shock.

'Rachel stop it! The longer it takes me to pack, the longer it'll be before I can leave.' Santana reasoned as she rushed behind the girl to catch he clothes she threw.

'No you're not going.' Rachel insisted as she finally emptied the last item of clothing, only to frown as Santana dumped in most of the clothes she had just emptied. Before she could move to start over, Santana grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

'What you said was right. Just let me do this, I'll go stay with Q for a few days while I get an apartment and then we only have to see each other at the diner.' Santana continued to reason as she pushed Rachel gently away from where suitcase was placed.

'I don't want that San. I really don't. Please Stay.' Rachel pleaded as she released her arms and wrapped them around Santana's retreating waist from behind.

'Stop…please.' Santana whispered out in reply as she pulled at Rachel's hands.

The response she got was a tightened grip and Rachel's forehead resting against the back of her neck. 'I'm sorry.'

And Santana sobbed. She sobbed because she should have known how it would look to do what she did. She sobbed because something she was excited for was now it was ruined and even if she did take it she knew deep down Rachel would still be waiting for her to take her role. She sobbed because no one ever trusted her and she was tired. She was tired because her job sucked, money was tight and she was known as yeast infection girl.

She later cried into Rachel's chest as they watched 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' and told Rachel all of these reasons. Rachel shushed her as she iced her angry-red cheek and held her close, whispering apologies into her hair and telling her she was special and loved. She accepted Rachel's thousand apologies and apologised for not asking Rachel's opinion.

Santana fell asleep to Rachel's soft humming and the feeling of being safe and warm.

* * *

Kurt found them the following morning as he got off his graveyard shift, Rachel wrapped tightly around a curled up Santana, their hands clasped tightly. He gently woke Rachel who then kissed Santana's temple until she awoke bleary eyed. Kurt didn't question and Santana didn't comment as she let herself be pulled by her interlinked fingers to Rachel's room where she was soon wrapped up once again in Rachel's arms, head on her chest as she closed her eyes to find sleep.

'I won't take it.' Santana said softly. 'It's the first thing that's yours and I'll find something else.'

'I want you to take it, you were right about me trusting you as my understudy.' Rachel replied. 'And it would be fun to do it together.'

'No, I'll find something I'm as passionate about as you are about this.' Santana said, clear uncertainty in her voice.

'You will.' Rachel said certainly. 'And we'll start looking once we wake up.'

Rachel kissed her nose softly and both of them settled into the warmth. 'We' didn't sound so bad.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**Sorry if it was crap**

**There is a _Slight _possibility I may continue if you want me too, let me know.:)**

**Until next time,**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people. This is a short update cause I was slightly inspired and I felt I should give you something.**

**Im not really happy with this so there is a chance that I will come back and change it later.**

**There was no recheck done on this so yes there are probably mistakes. Sorry :(**

**Don't own a thing...**

* * *

The short truce and loving embraces were dropped shortly after they started the following afternoon. As Rachel got ready to go into the theatre to rehearse a scene, Santana got dressed to go in and resign her part from the show. Kurt had made them both pancakes and fresh orange juice before he collapsed into bed to catch up on his missed sleep. Rachel had washed up quickly after them both, insisting that Santana stay put before they both gathered their stuff and caught the next train.  
The director had clapped his hands together dramatically and smiled brightly when he saw the two girls approaching him together.

'Ah! My little caterpillars who together will create a show stopping butterfly!' He said dramatically as Santana rolled her eyes.

'Oh I'm not staying, I'm just here to talk to you.' Santana said quickly before the man could burst into a speech.

'What? Why aren't you staying? You must start immediately if you want to learn the scenes just as Rachel is doing.' Rupert insists as he ushers the girls towards the dressing room area.

'No, I can't take the part I made a mistake.' Santana says watching the smile of gratitude from Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

'Oh I'm afraid not. This has already created a lot of buzz for the show. Two girls from the same small town in Ohio, both with fabulous voices? The media is going crazy. I have interviews and reporters lined up!' Rupert states enthusiastically.

'But I don't want it.' Santana states as she crosses her fingers behind her back.

'I'm afraid you've signed the contract and you can't back out now.' He says smiling at the girl as if she is slightly insane. 'Now go and make yourselves stars. Rehearsal starts in thirty!'

With that Rupert pushes them both in to Rachel's dressing room and closes the door. Santana bites her bottom lip worriedly as she looks at Rachel waiting for her reaction. Rachel tightens her grip on her make up bag as she looks up at Santana.

'You signed a contract without discussing it with me first?' She says in a faux-calm voice as she glares at Santana. 'And when were you going to mention that?'

'I was just so excited when I got offered the part and I presumed it was just for show, I didn't actually think people still used contracts on paper anymore. I can just find out what the terms of breaking it are and…' Santana explained quickly her words rushed out as she wrung her hands together.

'Please you planned this all along! Now it just looks like you are the good guy but no one is fooled Santana, it's obvious you had this plan to make yourself look innocent!' Rachel fumed as she pointed her finger harshly at Santana.

'You can't be serious? What happened to not even twelve hours ago when you were apologising and asking for forgiveness and begging to stay?' Santana asked as she looked at Rachel with the hurt that was there not too long before. 'God you really do deserve a life on stage, you're an amazing actress. Its rich that you say ill step on anyone to get ahead when you've been pushing people out of your spotlight since you discovered animal sweaters.'

'Oh please you knew this would happen don't try to fool…' Rachel spat out as she moved closer to Santana who was moving towards anger.

'STOP!' Santana interrupted shouting at Rachel and pausing her in her sneering. 'You don't know anything so just shut up and let me talk.' She said glaring at Rachel in a way that reminded her of sophomore year. 'You can have your stupid play, your fame, your new wardrobe and whatever else you want. As far as you and I go, were finished. We have been done since the second you slapped me. I hope you enjoy what you've worked so hard for Berry.'

Before Rachel could say anything else, Santana had slammed the door and was storming out of the theatre. Anger coursed through her veins as she made her way down the stairs and across the hallway to the main entrance.

'Santana? Superstar, where are you going?' Rupert called as she passed him in a huff.

'Shut it Paddington bear. I quit. You can throw whatever you want at me but I'm done!' She replied as she finally got to the front doors and pushed out onto the main street.

Santana speedily walked to the nearest subway entrance and waited for the F train. As she pushed her way through the hordes of people and sat down in a grubby seat that for once had a space on either side, she found her adrenaline begin to waiver. It wasn't long before her thoughts started to circle the events that had just passed. She wondered how Rachel could have so little faith in her.

_''How could I have let this all spiral out of control? I should have never thought she'd be okay with mw being her understudy'' _She thought as she picked the nail varnish from her nails. ''_No, she shouldn't have been such a bitch about it and turned on me with a click of her fingers. Why didn't she trust me….I'm so stupid, Why did I forgive her so easily'' _

The tears came soon after as she bawled her fists to try and keep them at bay. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on the bite of her nails going into her palm and not on the pain and betrayal she was overwhelmed by. Her stop soon came and she made the short trek home to the loft with heavy sighs and slow steps.

As she got to the loft she realised she had left her keys inside because Rachel had locked up. She knocked heavily on the door, hoping that Kurt was still home but after five minutes of knocking she sunk to sit against the door with her legs pulled up and her cheek resting against her knee.

_''God we need to get this hall fixed or move somewhere else.'' _She thought as she watched the lights flicker on the dark paint-chipped hallway. '_'Or I will be moving somewhere else…soon enough I suppose.'' _

Before she could dwell on that thought however, Kurt arrived with his arms full of grocery shopping bags. She watched him as he walked towards her but stayed silent as he placed the bags by his feet and looked down at her, head tilted.

'Hey San, What are you doing down there?' He asked, his voice softer than usual.

'I forgot my keys.' She replied simply as she wondered what the change in tone was for.

'Okay. Did something happen?' Kurt questioned as he knelt down beside her.

'No. I don't want to talk about it. Why?' her eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

She really hated the way he was hovering next to her as though she was about to break. The one thing she hated more than anything was pity.

'You look like you've been crying. Your mascara has run.' Kurt informed her as he reached out his hand to rub under her eyes.

'I got splashed by a puddle.' She said as she batted his hand away from touching her. 'Are you going to open the door porcelain or are we just going to invite all the neighbours for this get together?'

'Right sorry, um yeah.' Kurt stuttered as he got to his feet and reached for his keys. Once he opened the door and picked up his bags to move into the loft, he realised she hadn't moved from her perch.

'Do you really think I can get up in these heels?' She asked him rhetorically as she grabbed his hand to help her up.

Santana grabbed some of the bags and quickly helped put everything away, unconsciously slamming down Rachel's herbal teas and other purchases for the Diva.

'I thought it was my week to go grocery shopping?' She asked as she packed away the fridge neatly.

'I just thought since I had time I'd do it for you.' Kurt replied innocently. A look from Santana had him backtracking. 'You can just do my week next week.'

She grunted in agreement before slamming the fridge and walking to her area of the loft. She collapsed onto the bed and quickly wrapped herself in her blankets after kicking off her shoes. _''They can't say I never help out around here._'' She thought as she buried herself in her pillow.

* * *

Three days later and everyone was suffocating with the tension that surrounded the loft. Santana spent her time held up in her room when she wasn't at work, while Rachel for the first time in the loft felt out of place and guilt was eating away at her. When she had arrived home, tearstained and tired from an overly long practice, Kurt had known that whatever had happened it wasn't good. He, for the most part felt as though he was walking on eggshells and if he broke one, the whole loft would explode. Rachel didn't enthusiastically inform him of the scenes of choreography she had learned during her day and Santana had stopped talking altogether.

'Eat.' Kurt said forcefully as he sat down on the edge of Santana's bed and held out a bowl of cereal.

Santana simply side eyed him and glared. It was decidedly less life threatening than she would have liked to think. Kurt knew she hadn't been eating at home because the bananas and peanut butter had been left alone and everyone knew the girl had to have both during her day to survive.

'Santana, come on sit up and eat please. You have work in a few hours and you need something.' Kurt pleaded.

'What kind is it?' She asked after five minutes of scowling.

'Only the best Cap'n Crunch.' Kurt coaxed as he saw her sway.

Santana soon sat up and devoured her cereal before looking at a still present Kurt.

'Mean girls is starting on TV…I was hoping you'd watch it with me.' He said quietly really missing the girl's commentary and jabs while they watched TV.

'Ugh fine.' Santana frowned and rolled her eyes as if it were a sacrifice. 'Let me go pee and then I'll meet you in there.'

'Yay' Kurt cheered as he walked back towards the living room.

'There better be popcorn and minstrels when I get back.' Santana said pointedly as she walked towards the bathroom.

As she opened the door, Rachel was stood applying a coat of lipstick. She looked over abruptly and spread the lipstick down her chin as she looked at Santana who just stood there. They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Rachel clumsily picked up her makeup bag and moved to walk out of the room. Santana stepped aside letting her go before rushing in and shutting the door. This had luckily only been the second time the girls had seen each other but the trend of silence and avoidance had clearly been set. Santana thought Rachel was mad at her while she was really hurt. Rachel thought Santana was really md at her while she just felt really guilty.

Sat on the couch watching the awkward exchange, Kurt knew he had to fix it. Rachel sunk onto her mattress, regret clouding her as she sighed heavily. Santana leaned against the door, eyes shut tight

* * *

**Let me know what you think...**

**I know its rough :P**

**Until next time **

**~A**


End file.
